Freedom Fighters
The Freedom Fighters are a group of heroes including Sonic the Hedgehog who oppose Doctor Eggman. They hail from an alternate universe previously unconnected to that of the Mega Man comic series. History Before and After Worlds Collide In the original reality that existed before the events of Worlds Collide, the Freedom Fighters suffered a series of defeats that crippled the group: their leader Sally Acorn had been turned into an evil robot named Mecha Sally, Antoine D'Coolette had been rendered comatose, and his wife Bunnie Rabbot had disappeared. However, the remaining members of the group remained determined to fight on, and thus created two smaller teams: Team Freedom and Team Fighters. Both teams were active at the time the second Genesis Wave washed over the planet, but only Sonic, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat were seen in the altered reality that ensued. In addition, Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix, along with Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Julie-Su, Saffron Bee, Heavy and Bomb served as official Freedom Fighters of Angel Island. The group also has other members in different regions, like the Arctic Freedom Fighters. The effects of the interrupted reversal of the Super Genesis Wave created an altered reality in which the Freedom Fighters hadn't broken up, and in which Big and Cream were members of the full team. Chaotix's status was altered to being detectives and was limited to consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee as they were in Worlds Collide, with Knuckles being merely an ally to the team rather than a leader/member. Worlds Unite When M'egga Man attacks Mobotropolis, the Freedom Fighters attempt to stop him, but are defeated. After the Unity Engines merged Mega Man's and Sonic's worlds, they are confused as to whether to attack the Robot Masters or retreat. Members Freedom Fighters present during Worlds Unite. *Sonic the Hedgehog (field leader) *Sally Acorn (tactical leader) *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolette *Big the Cat *Bunnie Rabbot *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Nicole *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rotor Walrus Team Freedom and Team Fighters Before the events of Worlds Collide, two new teams were formed after most of the Freedom Fighters were no longer present, including Sally's roboticization, Bunnie Rabbot losing her mechanized parts due to being deroboticized and Antoine D'Coolette being injured. Team Fighters consisted of Sonic, Tails and Amy and dealt with threats outside of New Mobotropolis. Team Freedom consisted of Rotor Walrus, Big the Cat, Heavy, Bomb, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. This team in contrast to Team Fighters, defended New Mobotropolis itself. (Sonic the Hedgehog #235-236) Team Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters eventually pursued Dr. Eggman at the Northern Tundra to save Mecha Sally, while Team Freedom were preparing to defend the city from the Tails Doll. The Genesis Wave occurred shortly after (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) After the Super Genesis Wave altered the history of the world, the original Team Freedom doesn't seem to have existed, with some of the member having ended up in other locations, including: *Rotor and Big ending up in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. (Sonic the Hedgehog #253) *Cream, along with Amy ending up in the Sol Zone with Blaze. (Sonic Universe #55) In the new world, the Freedom Fighters appear to split in two or more teams when needed. The first time they are seen, Team Freedom consisted of Tails, T-Pup, Rotor, and Big the Cat, while Team Fighters has Amy, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie D'Coolette, and Omochao. Sonic was the runner for both teams and Sally the field leader, with Nicole and Cream giving support. (Sonic the Hedgehog #257) During Nicole's training session from Sonic Comic Origins #1-5, they had another formation, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunny being part of the two teams while Amy Rose, Big, Cream and Cheese were part of Team Rose. External links *Freedom Fighters at Sonic News Network, the Sonic wiki *Freedom Fighters at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki **Team Freedom at Sonic News Network **Team Fighters at Sonic News Network **Team Freedom at Mobius Encyclopaedia **Team Fighters at Mobius Encyclopaedia Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Organizations